


Myosotis

by rhapshie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Illustration included, Late game observed from Iwai's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: There is nothing Iwai can do but watch. Watch and wait. When the time calls for it, he will be there to catch Akira.





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all my enablers
> 
> literally
> 
> I'm shouting
> 
> Also there's smut but I didn't go in too much details bc I can't write smut :^)

**-01-**

Iwai could still picture the last time Akira left Untouchable clearly. If he closed his eyes, he could see how those thin lips lifted into a smile that spoke silent words of relief and contentment, one that arose from a sense of delight from freeing Iwai from the shackles that had bound him for the longest time. It felt like an eternity of guilt for him who could not properly express his affection for his son in fear of being pushed away, of having the door slammed shut right in front of him. Because who could love someone who made their peers antagonised them, stigmatising them into nothing more than criminal?

Kaoru was the only good thing he had going in this wretched world. He fucked up multiple times in the past, but he was determined to change. What he didn't take into consideration was how mature his son had become, and it humiliated him to admit that he needed a stranger's intervention for him to realise this.

Kurusu Akira. The leader of the Phantom Thieves that everyone seemed to endlessly worship these days as an ally of justice. Iwai had brushed it off in the beginning as nothing more than a fad that would soon die down, but how could he now, after he saw what a selfless man their leader was? In the wrong hands, their obscure power to change one's heart could become a deadly tool of assassination, but in Akira's, it was nothing more than a way for him to bring justice to those who deserved it.

It had only been a few months since Iwai had the pleasure of knowing the witty, gutsy, cheeky Akira, but not even once had he ever thought that the teen was capable of murder. And so, when the news had it that the Phantom Thieves had single-handedly triggered a shutdown on Okumura, Iwai could not— _refused_ , to believe his ears. He watched the program, switched from one channel to another just to hear the exact same report. Phantom Thieves. Cold-blooded murderers.

There was never a slither of doubt in Iwai's mind that it was all bogus, just like how Akira's criminal record was falsely stamped. Well, at least that was what he wanted to tell himself. He knew firsthand how slimy human could be, and that it was always the kindest ones he had to watch out for. He felt shame for even allowing such thoughts to fly past his head because when he saw Akira next, all sense of suspicion crumbled.

The poor thing, he looked so troubled. He wasn't at all like the Akira who walked out of his shop last week. This Akira was drained, a typical look for someone who was accused of committing something they didn't. The playful gleam in his eyes underneath those fashion glasses were no longer there, they were instead replaced with a hint of darkness that Iwai was all too familiar with. Even when the teen spoke, there was no jump in his tone, no sass. He was deep in thought and Iwai didn't want to ground him.

Yes, someone like Akira would never kill, Iwai convinced himself as he processed the transaction. Because even in that state, not only could Akira still find it in him to ask about Kaoru and his life, he was also willing to listen to his rambling with a smile. The exact same smile that he saw that day. Relief, contentment, glee. Akira didn't go waist-deep into his problems for any ulterior motives. That was just the kind of man he was. Sincere and recklessly kind, but those were just part of his charm.

"Hey," Iwai called out just when Akira was about to leave the shop. The teen turned back and tilted his head in a silent gesture of question. "No matter what anyone says, I'm with you."

The smile that grew on Akira's lips spoke volumes of how much he needed to hear those words.

**-02-**

It wasn't everyday that Iwai enjoyed manning Untouchable.

There were just enough customers in the shop that didn't make it annoying, and they were all regulars who knew what they were looking for. Iwai even took it upon himself to indulge in small conversations with them, even got to know them a little better. They looked pleasantly surprised by the sudden shift in attitude, but didn't bring it up.

Last night, he helped Kaoru with his homework, and although he wasn't really much help, his son expressed his gratitude for their time together. It might not seem significant, but for Iwai who wanted nothing more than to be a good father, it inflated his chest so full of pride that it threatened to burst. It was natural for him to be happy, no? He had so much to tell Akira whenever that kid decided to walk into his store again. The Phantom Thieves really had been put through hell as of late, and he'd wager that Akira was looking to be distracted from the weights on his shoulders.

It was absolutely laughable how quickly the public turned to point their knives and laying all the blame on the group that they had been hailing as a hero, and he was willing to bet that once their innocence was released to the media, the people would retract their statements and started to shower them with compliments once more. It was like the Phantom Thieves was just one big game for them, something to distract themselves from their own insignificance.

_"...The leader of the Phantom Thieves has committed suicide..."_

Iwai froze.

It was like the rug was pulled from underneath him while the skies above him crumbled.

 _Akira, no, this can't be, please tell me that this is a mistake_ . Paled with sheer dread, Iwai clenched the magazine in his hand tightly like it was his lifeline. The radio still echoed, its voice bouncing around the shop with no one but the lone man to hear it. Iwai didn't even dare move. He stayed there so quietly he could hear his own breathing and the rattling of his boots against the wooden counter. With his breathing becoming more laboured by the second, he slid his eyes lower and noticed that he was visibly shaking. His fingers were quivering, reminding him of that time he witnessed a murder back in his Yakuza days. And god, he felt so _fucking_ nauseous.

He didn't make a sound even as he pressed his palm against his lips, the word _suicide_ echoing inside his head, haunting him, telling him that he had failed to protect the one person that he so badly wanted to keep safe. His debt to Akira wasn't even half close of being paid off, and was he about to lose his chance just like... just like _this_? He didn't even get the chance to see that stupid fucking smile one last time, all he remembered of Akira was the solemn, forlorn cloud that stirred his dark eyes, taking away his light.

And there was that shine.

Iwai swallowed thickly when he saw a break in the clouds. Akira had not lose hope. The public might be threatening to crush him under their feet, but Akira had a plan. He _must_. Otherwise, he wouldn't have any life left in those dark orbs that Iwai had grown to be so fond of. Besides, the kid was damn crafty, there was nothing he couldn't weasel his way out of. If anyone could cheat death, it was Akira.

A growing sense of hope bubbled from within. He slowly perked up and put his feet on the ground, then placed the magazine softly on the counter. Hunching over, he started listening to the radio once more.

_"...They also killed a police officer."_

No. The Akira he knew would _not_ kill anyone. That piece of information served as nothing but comfort for Iwai who found himself gradually relaxing. His fingers were no longer curling, nails no longer digging into his palm. Akira must be alive, somehow, in some way, and he would give the teen an earful for worrying him like that.

**-03-**

Not for the first time ever, Iwai was _infuriated_ at this society's figure of authority. They were supposed to keep their citizens safe, not beat up some innocent teen who would not even dare to lift a finger to a puppy. The moment Akira walked into Untouchable, Iwai's felt the chain and balls he had been dragging around suddenly disappearing. However, when he saw what the boy hid underneath his hoodie, his heart crumbled.

He didn't know what got to him but the next thing he knew, he had his palm rubbing Akira's cheek, tracing the purple marks and cuts with his calloused thumb.

"What did they do to you?" Iwai croaked out, eyes softening when Akira leaned into the touch like he was starved for tenderness. That did nothing but crush Iwai further, making him not want to pull away despite knowing that it was perhaps for the best that he did.

There was no denying the feelings that he started to develop for the leader of the Phantom Thieves. If not his youthful charms, it was his tenacity and his inability to not stick his nose where it didn't belong. If he was ten years younger, then he would undoubtedly tried something, but he was way past that age to fool around. Akira deserved better than a helpless, grumpy old man who would only drag him down. Iwai should be grateful that he even had the right to touch the teen.

As if testing his restraints, Akira curled his fingers around Iwai's wrist, making the shop owner flinch a little.

"Munehisa," The curly-haired teen muttered his name softly. His voice was so smooth and intoxicating, Iwai feared that would get drunk in it. "I... ah, never mind," He smiled before pulling back and pointed at a few things behind the glass cabinet. "Anything new in the special menu?" He asked with a wink.

"Shesh, demanding as ever." Iwai smirked as he unlocked the doors to the display and took the usual replicas that he'd go for: the axe, falchion, knife, pipe and many more variety of guns. The teen was quick to glaze through the array of items, fingers lingering for a second and no more. He had an amused smile as he hummed a tune, then moved to the guns, admiring its shine and testing its weight. Akira had eyes for quality, even from the moment he walked into the store, Iwai could see it. A look of interest could not be faked. Then why the hell did he eye Iwai like he eyed these replicas?

They finished their transaction fairly quickly. Akira even stayed for a bit longer to help Iwai out with modding the guns. As expected, Akira said nothing of his time with the police, nor did Iwai want to rip open a wound that should stay closed for now. Instead, he filled the silence with talks of Kaoru, something that Akira revelled in.

When they were done, Akira picked up his school bag and pulled the door open, but before instead of leaving, he lingered in the space between the dark interior of Untouchable and the equally glum Shibuya for a few seconds. And in a cracked voice, he let slip the first vulnerable tone in the time Iwai had spent with him.

"Do you trust me?" It was a mere whisper, insecurity leaking out of every crevice. With the public turning against them, it was natural that self-consciousness would find its way even to the most confident man he had the pleasure of knowing.

This was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Akira Kurusu. Now, more than ever, he must put on a brave face in front of his comrades even if he was breaking inside. If anything, Iwai should be the one to ask that. He wished there was more he could do aside from providing replica weapons for him, but it didn't look like Akira was about to spill his story just yet. Instead of prying, Iwai nodded, hoping that one day, Akira would trust him enough to share some of his burden just like how he shared Iwai's.

"Of course, Akira."

Iwai couldn't see it, but he knew that the teen was smirking. His shoulders sagged, and he seemed so much more relaxed.

"Then, please watch me, Munehisa."

**-04-**

Iwai was not a man who broke his promises. For the next week or two, he kept his ears ready for any news regarding the Phantom Thieves on the radio and the TV. He even took it upon himself to encourage Kaoru, challenging him with the question of: "do you have so little faith in them that you don't think they can escape from this?" It made Iwai swell with pride when he saw the innocent glimmer in Kaoru's eyes that was followed with an eager nod.

There had been no words from Akira and Iwai knew better than to expect the teen to waltz into Untouchable while they were still in the thick of it. It wasn't uncommon for him to not be heard from for weeks at a time, then sauntered in moments later with a pile of loot worth tens of thousands of yen. At this point, Iwai could do nothing but anticipate Akira's next visit which undoubtedly would be as flashy as the ones before. He didn't know how he didn't see such a commanding aura around him earlier, the confidence and fervour that his footsteps brought. It was clear that this kid was born a leader, and right now, he was proving to be a bloody capable one.

And so, when Iwai saw the silhouette of the Phantom Thieves on the big screen, he couldn't help but chuckle. With his arms crossed, he watched the entire broadcast from start to finish, listened and clung to every word they said like they were the preachers and he, a worshipper.

Akira was there too. He was the only one who stepped into the light, revealing his eyes underneath that strange mask, talking with a lack of filter in his voice. This was Akira, the man who changed his life, now about to change everyone's. Honestly, Iwai didn't know what he did to deserve to be close to such an amazing man, but he wasn't about to question the gods.

When he returned to Untouchable, he watched a video recording of the footage over and over, each time absorbing new information. These must be the group of kids Akira always hung out with. Who could've guessed that the Phantom Thieves were mere high-schoolers? Iwai had an unrelenting smile on his face even when Kaoru barged through the front door, screaming about how _right_ he was about believing in the Phantom Thieves. The two then watched the video one more time, and Iwai listened to Kaoru gushing about them, saying about how they must have played a part in saving Iwai. It didn't take long for Kaoru, however, to connect the dots and came to the conclusion that Akira was the leader. Iwai only gave him a grin which made Kaoru looked like he was about to burst into tears. Then, he hit Iwai on the shoulders, complaining about how he didn't tell him sooner.

God, how Iwai loved Akira. When all of this was done, he promised to spoil Akira, feed him all the sushi he wanted and, well, he didn't have much to offer, really. Thinking about that, he grimaced. There must be something else only he could give, but what?

Well, that was his homework while Akira was out there taking down the real villain. When he was done playing hero, Iwai would be there to catch him.

**-05-**

Just like one of the many regular days, customers came and went just like the whole drama regarding the Phantom Thieves. Most of the hype had died down, but Akira still hadn't make a stop. He must still busy tying up any loose ends to be visiting a grumpy old man like him. Well, when the time came, he would just walk in like nothing ever happened, like he hadn't just make a most wanted criminal confess to all his sins. Still, the public reaction was mediocre at best. Shouldn't they be trying to convict Shido instead of letting matters pass? What was up with everyone these days? Although it frustrated him, he was just glad to have Akira safe once more. He already had his pocket full of money in case the kid drop by one of these days, because hell yeah he wanted to take him out for sushi.

As he listened to the radio for any further news regarding Shido, he busied himself with the model gun in his hands. It was a new batch of handgun that he ordered for Akira. He knew for a fact that this was the kind of weight and grip that Akira preferred. He wasn't certain about the rest of the weapons, but when it came to the knife and handgun, he made sure to paint them himself. This was a new mix of paint as well, miles better than the one he usually used, not to mention a lot more expensive. Well, Akira deserved this much, he thought.

After this whole Phantom Thieves business was said and done, would he still drop by? Would he remain a 'gun enthusiast' even if he had no need for them?

Iwai smiled softly as he ran his brush along the smooth, polished surface of the replica. No use thinking about the future when he had the now to enjoy. He dipped his brush into one of the three shades of red he personally mixed. That kid had always been fond of the combination of red and black and it suited him. He was a mystery surrounded with a layer of mischief, and Iwai would like to think that he was like that too when he was in his teenage years.

There was a flash of light in his eyelids and Iwai groaned as he clutched his throbbing head.

Mystery... mischief...?

Iwai glanced at the gun replica in his hand and narrowed his eyes, then glanced at his fingers that were stained with colours that would not be easy to wash. He tilted his head quietly, then set down the brush into the small container filled with water. Red and black? Mischief?

 _Him_?

Why was he painting the gun? Who was it for?

Him...

Who was _he_?

He set the half-painted gun on a specialised stand before inspecting it. He only custom paint any replicas for a _very_ special order since it was too much fuss. As such, he always doubled the price of all those said items. And here he was, about to do it for free for... _someone_. Who was it? Why couldn't he remember?

There it was again, the stinging pain. Along with it, Iwai could feel that something was being ripped away from him. Then, he saw it. A figure with his back turned towards him. Black, curly hair... no, _what_? Who was it? Male or female, was it even human? Glasses... Kaoru? No, not Kaoru. Whoever, or whatever that figure was, it turned Iwai's stomach inside out.

Bile rose up his throat and Iwai ran into the bathroom. He made it to the sink just in time for him to gag. He was disoriented, his fingers quivering as the figure slowly but surely faded away from his memory. He could no longer see any shade, it was just a black silhouette that soon turned into distorted static.

Iwai didn't know who or what it was, but whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be forgotten. Whatever it was, it was special, something that Iwai promised to take care of. Something that Iwai promised to watch over. But god _fucking_ damn, what _was_ it? What could make his stomach lurch with absolute rejection, what made his heart throbbed like it was a balloon ready to burst, _what_ could possibly shatter him so much that he felt tears streaming down?

Whatever it was, it was something that his whole being refused to forget, that his whole body didn't want him to.

 _"Mune_ — _"_

Iwai returned to the shop when he heard an echo only to see that he was alone. There was no one else even though there should be.

 _"_ — _hisa"_

He didn't know what was going on. Instead of trying to think, Iwai sank to his knees and pressed a hand against his throbbing temple. Custom painted gun model for his favourite customer. Black and red, mystery and mischief. Munehisa. Watching over him. Him. Him. _Him_.

_"Please watch me."_

A soft voice filled to the brim with confidence yet tinged with vulnerability. Didn't he promise himself to protect it, protect the voice? Protect _him_?

"Aki—"

What now? Aki. Aki what?

He was so fucking close. His tongue knew it. Even saying the word Aki instilled a degree of comfort inside of him, like a piece of puzzle was starting to come back. Whoever it was that he was forgetting, it was someone dear to him, someone he would kill for, someone he _loved_.

But for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"—ra."

Akira...? What a familiar name.

**-06-**

Iwai must have passed out at some point, because when he woke up, he felt like he had been hit by a bus. His head was starting to calm down a little as he sluggishly took a stand. Stretching his spine, he glanced outside the glass door and narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right.

He quickly ran towards the door and pushed it open only to see that the sky had turned red and that it was dripping... blood? All of Iwai's alarms were triggered as he bolted towards the street of Shibuya. _Kaoru, Kaoru!_ He thought as he cut through the seas of people who didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

The figure from before flashed before his eyes and Iwai took an abrupt stop, slamming into a passerby who was about to yell but quickly snapped her mouth shut when she saw who bumped into her. Instead, she scuttled away like she'd just seen a ghost.

Akira.

Akira!

He turned his head around and looked at the world around him. It was an absolute mess, bones protruding out of the ground, wrapping around the buildings and disappearing into the sky, yet no one seemed to react to such monstrosity. More importantly, Akira... Was he okay? He momentarily saw a glimpse of black darting on the corner of his eye and up a large structure. He caught the figure just in time before it disappeared, and Iwai's heart sunk.

Akira. That was who he forgot. How the _fuck_ did he manage that? And why? Did it have anything to do with this almost dystopian scene unfolding before him, or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? Regardless, he could scarcely believe that he forgot Akira like that, the one man who helped him get his life back on track. A person like that wasn't someone you could just erase from your mind. There was no explanation, no excuse.

He hated this lack of security, absolutely loathed how helpless he was. He told himself that he'd watch Akira, that he'd protect Akira and that he'd catch him when he falls, but _how_? How exactly was he going to do that when Akira kept running ahead of him? He was frustrated. All he wanted to do was to chain Akira down so he would never again throw himself into danger. But what good would that do? Wasn't the Akira he was so fond of the one who would willingly put the safety of others above his own? Wasn't that just the kind of attitude that made Akira, Akira?

It was just... Akira was only a teenager. He should be out there enjoying his life and fooling around with people his age. Yet here he was, walking into danger to save others. He was so kind, so foolishly, recklessly kind and Iwai wished that he wasn't so.

Finally uncurling his fingers, Iwai took a deep breath and dared himself to look up at the bleeding sky. There was nothing he could do now but watch. Watch and wait. When the time called for it, he would be there for Akira.

**-07-**

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Iwai couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. It might not be a clear view, but he could see silhouettes up in the cloud alongside a large, floating skyscraper monstrosity that looked down at Akira and his friends. They could only _just_ find enough strength to stand up, wobbling as they did so. Just what the hell... what the hell was going on? What kind of fire did Akira play with to have such a backlash?

Even after the event was said and done, after Akira pulled out a victory out of his ass using the same skyscraper abomination that blew a hole through their enemy's head, Iwai was still perfectly and thoroughly bewildered. The world around him had been restored, everyone had no recollection of what happened as they went about their lives, but he did. Who the fuck could forget about something that looked like it was a scene out of a movie? Seriously, who was Akira? As much as he'd love to shake some answers out of the teen, he knew that it wasn't his place. He'd just get more confused anyway, most likely.

He sat in Untouchable alone. It was getting late. He promised to spend Christmas with Kaoru tomorrow, but for now, he was content just sitting inside his shop with his arms crossed as his memory desperately tried to make sense of the recollection to no avail. Akira most likely wouldn't come in after a few days or weeks had elapsed. That was just the kind of relationship that they had, and it was probably for the best. Iwai didn't know how he could handle to see Akira constantly while still repressing the desire to just hold the damn guy down so he wouldn't make his own life miserable. He'd force him to live like a normal teen if he had to. Not that it would work. Akira looked like the kind of person who'd attract trouble no matter where he went.

There was a chime from the door that snapped him back to reality.

"Shop's clo—" The lollipop handle that dangled on the corner of his lips fell to the ground when his mouth stayed agape. On the door stood Akira with his wild black hair and bruises all over his body. His eyes were half-lidded, exhausted, tired, broken but relieved. Iwai took a stand and hastily walked around the counter only for Akira to slam into him, sending both of them to the floor

Taken aback, Iwai froze for a second as Akira tightly squeezed him like he'd disappear if he let go. The teen rested his face on the crook of Iwai's neck, his breathing came in short bursts like he had been running. No words were shared and Iwai wasn't about to either. Instead, he put a hand on Akira's back while the other running through his frizz.

"Thank you." Whispered Akira weakly, still refusing to rip away from Iwai.

"What for?" The older man managed a grunt as he pulled the teen closer to him. He had never seen such a level of emotion spilling out of Akira and he was overwhelmed.

"For remembering me," He murmured, voice shaking. "For a moment, everyone forgot about us and... we..." He choked. "We faded away."

Faded away?

Iwai didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Anyway," Akira sighed before pulling away. His dark eyes gleamed with tears as he wiped them away, then sighed. He moved his hand into his pocket and dropped a ravaged replica gun on Iwai's hand. "I killed the bastard with this."

Iwai had an ear-to-ear grin as he grabbed the gun and inspected the damage. "Damn, you did a number on this poor bugger. I don't think I can fix it now."

"It's okay. I'll keep it as a souvenir." Akira laughed before taking the object and putting it back into his pocket. As quickly as it came, Akira's bright expression died down, making Iwai swallow. There was something else. Of course there was. This was Akira, after all. "I'm... turning myself to the police tomorrow."

"What!?" Pressing his hands on Akira's shoulder, Iwai yelled. "What the fuck? Can't they give you a break?"

"I need to do this or my teammates will be in danger."

Iwai sighed at the expression that Akira wore. He was determined and nothing Iwai could say would shake his resolve. "You're too nice for your own good, y'know?"

"Sorry." He grimaced.

"You'd best be. Now, don't you have somewhere better to be?" Said Iwai softly even if he refused to let go of Akira. He wanted to keep him here for a long time, but he knew that it was an unwise idea to have. The kid had a family to come back to, his friends and probably his girl. He didn't know much about Akira, much to his dismay.

"No. I want to stay here," The bespectacled male muttered softly as he looked into Iwai's eyes. "Will you... spend tonight with me?"

Cruel. What a cruel man. How could Iwai ever refuse him? He could ask him to destroy half the world and he would do it in a heartbeat. He had never seen anyone like Akira before. He was so sincere, so kind, so _strong_ yet so human. He had his own weakness that he hid behind many layers of mask and Iwai considered himself fortunate to be able to look through one of them.

Iwai nodded, then he leaned in to leave a kiss on Akira's forehead. Akira did nothing to pull away, instead, he melted into the moment of intimacy and Iwai realised that his affection was reciprocated.

**-08-**

Flesh on flesh. Calloused hand scraping against smooth, unblemished expanse of pale skin. It was all his to explore, every nook and cranny was an uncharted map that he longed to complete. Tonight, he wanted to make Akira forget about the world and what injustice it had pushed on his plate. A mere teenager who quite literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders would once again about to be willingly ensnared by cruelty.

If this was what Akira wanted out of him, then who was he to complain? He promised to take care of Akira and he would go through with his promise.

"Munehisa..." The teen sighed, melting under Iwai's tender ministrations. "Harder. Leave marks. Please."

Iwai nodded into the kiss before he bit Akira's lower lip and moved down to leave a trail of marks all over his neck and chest. Akira's body was visibly quivering in want, his breathing came in short puffs as he gave Iwai a half-lidded stare.

Maybe it was the aftermath of the memory erasure that made him want to cling onto Akira, or perhaps it was his own selfishness. This was wrong. Every bone in his body was trying to tell him _no_ , but his head begged otherwise. He thought that maybe if he did his job right, Akira would rethink his decision to sacrifice himself _again._

Iwai tried to brush off the guilt that swirled his stomach as he relentlessly pushed into Akira who took Iwai's rough treatment with loud, melodic moans that drowned out the whispers in Iwai's head. Akira's fingers curled around the bed sheet underneath him while one of Iwai's hands gripped the leg over his shoulder tightly and the other stroking Akira's leaking hardness.

"Harder. _Harder_!"

Hearing the desperate pleas, Iwai leaned further into Akira, surprised by how flexible the damn kid was as he rounded his hand around the teen's throat and squeezed. He clenched until Akira's tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled back, cheeks flustered red from the mixture of pleasure and restricted blood flow.

If Akira wanted to drown, so did Iwai.

But that would never erase the fact that Iwai had committed a sin, he had broken his promise and almost cost Akira his life. In his moment of weakness, he let the memory of Akira disappear and although one may argue that it wasn't his fault, Iwai couldn't help feeling that if he hadn't forgotten, if he had watched Akira like promised, then the teen wouldn't have to go through... _fading_ away. Iwai wasn't about to theorise what that word meant, but he understood enough to know that he could've done something about it, could've spared Akira the grief.

"Hey," Said Akira as he rounded his arms around Iwai and rested his cheek against the man's muscular and tattooed back. "What's wrong?"

He didn't realise how quiet he had been until then. Before he could say anything, Akira slid around him to sit on the edge of the bed, right next to Iwai.

"Mune, are you... why are you crying?" Akira's voice was small and insecure like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. No, not that. Like Akira had never expected to see Iwai cry over anything, and now that he did, Akira was worried.

"Oh," The older male blinked and noticed that indeed, his vision was blurred by moisture. In a heartbeat, he wiped them off and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

Iwai hated how small Akira sounded. Why couldn't he just purr like he usually did?

As if to sprinkle more salt to the wound, Akira let his fingers move away from Iwai's naked back. "Did you... regret it?"

"No!" The man quickly said, making Akira flinch, but relaxed soon after. "I..." He exhaled, a hand pressed against his forehead. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. Fading away. It's my fault." He choked out, his throat constricting like he just swallowed a rock. If there was one thing he wasn't used to, it was this overflowing emotion.

"I... don't follow?"

"Even after I promised that I'd watch you, I still forgot," He spat out bitterly, tears threatened to spill once more at the twist of his stomach. "I'm the same as everyone else. I forgot about you."

Akira had a smile as he placed a hand on Iwai's thigh and leaned in to capture his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, a contrast to the one they shared in the throes of passion. When they parted, Iwai saw the glint of mischief returning to Akira's eyes alongside a hint of tenderness that Iwai felt he didn't deserve.

"But you were the first to remember," Akira whispered before climbing on the man's lap and resting his head on the curve of Iwai's neck. "So, thank you."

**-09-**

Iwai spent the next couple of months in uncertainty. He had done all he could to make sure that not a single hair on Akira's hair was to be misplaced while he was incarcerated. After what happened, it was his turn to make sure Akira was protected. There was no room for failure here or he would never forgive himself. Akira was going to get out of that hell-hole one way or another. He had been through so much and he didn't deserve to be locked. 

His efforts bore fruit, it appeared. Because at the fourteenth, Akira walked into his shop. The bruises that he saw during Christmas eve had disappeared and he was now positively radiant. Beside that, there was a certain something that Iwai couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked far more relaxed now, that was what mattered, because although Akira had always been playful, that was just a coping mechanism designed to conceal his stress. Now, there was no more mask. Just Akira without the lives of millions in his hands.

The teen wasted no time in slamming the door behind him and turning the sign from open to closed. Swiftly, he took a step forward until he was close enough to press his elbows on the wooden counter and smirked.

"You buyin' somethin' or what?" Iwai had a repressed grin on his face as he glanced at Akira while face still pointing at the magazine on his hands.

"Mm," Akira hummed while twirling his hair. "Can I buy a moment of your time, handsome?" As if on cue, the teen pushed himself up the counter, being careful of the laptop on it. He took a second to sit on it before jumping down to Iwai's lap and bumped their noses together. "I'm back." Taking off Iwai's hat and ear protector, Akira smiled.

"You're back," Iwai nodded, then dropped the magazine on the floor. "And you're leaving again." He muttered as he leaned forward to press a kiss against Akira's soft lips, making the teen hum in contentment. He should've guessed that there was no way he would be able to make Akira stay still in one place for more than two seconds.

The two became wrapped in the intimacy, their tongues rolling against each other. Akira's shoulders raised, his arms curling tightly around Iwai's neck.

"Not for long." Whispered Akira.

"I'm too old to keep up with you," Iwai laughed as they parted a good distance away. "Are you sure—" He stopped mid-sentence when Akira put his index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"When I return," The teen interrupted with a grin unlike Iwai had ever seen before. No mischief, no purring, no teasing. It was just a sincere smile that made him swallow. This was Akira at his core, Akira without his masks. "Will you make sure I never leave again?"

God, he was _gorgeous_. Iwai must've done something right in his life to be liked by this very special weirdo.

"I'll chain you down if I have to." Iwai grunted. It was replied with an amused, light-hearted chuckle free of any weight.

All too suddenly, Akira pulled on Iwai's coat and dragged him forward so that their foreheads touched. In a matter of seconds, his fingers moved to the back of Iwai's neck, scraping against the fabric of his black turtleneck. They were warm, alive and electric, jolting Iwai to life.

Akira wasted no time in closing the distance between their lips, hovering a hairbreadth away only to whisper,

"Then I'll hold you to it."

**-10-**

Akira kept his promise.

And so did Iwai.


End file.
